thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Turner
Nicholas "Nick" Turner was the male tribute from District 11 in the 2nd Pain Games. He is 16 years old, and a friend of a Pain Games tribute in the past, Ford Dryden. Appearance Nick is taller than most, he has black hair, blue eyes, and he looks like someone who can kill without even lifting a finger. On the inside, though, while he can overreact and he definitely has a temper, he will treat his friends well (For the most part). Reaping Nick volunteered to avenge the death of his friend who commited suicide in the 1st Pain Games, Ford Dryden. Chariots Next is the District 11 tributes who are Sage Calun and Nick Turner. Sage is wearing a dress made from a hide of goat that is very revealing and on her head is a hat made from antlers. Nick is wearing a leather hide drenchcoat and cowboy boots. He is wearing sunglasses that start to project all different natural scences across the track. The wheels on the chariot shoot confetti and sparkles at the audience . Training Nick received a 7 in training, and was reported saying "I did perfect, how the hell did Ford get a higher mark then me? This is bull....!!!" He had used knives on multiple dummies, but the only thing that excited the gamemakers was his accuracy, but his power wasn't as good as some of the others, and his confidence was lacking. Interviews Next, also from District 11 is Nick Turner!!! Nick: Hello, hello, hello! Caeser: Welcome to the Capitol! Now don't tell me you are some distant relative of a fallen tribute! Nick: No I'm not! I was one of Ford Dryden's best friends... You know the guy who gave his life so that District 5 could win. Caeser: I think we all remember that one.... Very sad. Nick: You never even knew him! But don't worry, I'm a part of the "Big Alliance" and the Capitol is going down! Caeser: Annnd thats all we have time for! Pain Games During the bloodbath he hides round the back of the cornucopia so the careers cannot see him. He then spots Rickey Dean and then throws a knife which kills him. He then joins his alliance. On Day 3 after Lily Williams is killed he heads with Danica Rosedain up to the top of the volcano. They didnt speak all day and headed back down towards the careers. On Day 4 he clashed with the careers and Mollianne Westmore. After Danica kills Nayl he leaps onto Excel but Excel stabs him in the stomach. He wasnt dead but was in extreme pain. Instead of finishing him the careers ran away. On Day 5 the careers met them again. Mollianne was killed by Carrietteum, then she threw a knife into Nick's back letting him be smothered by the volcano. Aftermath It was revealed after the games that Nick may have suffered from some form of autism, although this is unknown, as none of his friends would comment about the rumor. Trivia *Nick originally hated Malliet for taking the win over Ford with no emotional reprecussions (At least, that's what he thinks, as it is most likely false), but he realized how good a partner her sister may be, so he started warming up to both of them. *Malliet saw Nick glaring angrily at her during her Victory Tour. *His favorite tribute in the 1st Pain Games besides Ford was Luke Ster, though he didn't last long. His least favorite was Ssithies Profane, as Nick thought he was an overrated hack. *He has reported being extremely bitter ever since Ford's death, beforehand, he was more kind, but now he's more aggressive, but still smart. *His full name is "Nicholas Turner". Category:District 11 Category:Tribute Category:2nd Pain Games Category:Deceased